


Human no more

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03A, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, McCall Pack, Mentor Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is not able to get through to Jackson and Stiles is fatally wounded. Desperate to save his friend, Scott allows Derek to give Stiles the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something wrote back when I had first started watching Teen Wolf. I hope you like it.

For a moment, it looked like Lydia had gotten through to Jackson. Then Jackson was back in full Kanima form and raised his claws to strike the terrified, crying girl. Stiles, who stood behind her as a precaution, ran over and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately for the young man, he was now the target of his teammate’s strike. The Kanima struck him across the chest and Stiles screamed in pain as his blood flew into the air. Allison and Lydia cried out in horror, Derek gasped in shock, and Scott roared in rage as Stiles fell to the ground.

Scott, his eyes glowing yellow, snarled wolfishly as he pounced on the Kanima. Scott bit into its shoulder and it cried out in pain, the pain seemly reverting it to half Kanima/half Jackson. Seeing his chance, Derek moved over swiftly and struck Jackson in the chest. The Kanima features vanished as Jackson fell to the ground, seemingly dead. However, Scott was unconcerned with him and rushed over to his best friend’s unmoving form.

“Stiles, can you hear me? Wake up Stiles, WAKE UP!” Scott shouted at the unmoving teenager as he shook his shoulders, not even hearing the roar of Jackson.

Suddenly, Derek and Argent were next to him as Allison, Lydia, and a werewolf Jackson approached from behind him. Stiles was deathly pale, his white shirt stained red by his own blood. Scott had never seen his normally energetic de facto brother so pale. Argent examined him and grew concerned.

“He’s losing too much blood; he won’t survive a trip to the hospital.” Argent said gravely and Scott and his pack to grow concerned.

“Is there anything you can do to save him?” Scott asked as he turned to Derek.

“I can give him the bite. It could save him, but he’d be a Werewolf.” Derek warned him knowing of Scott’s issues with his new life.

“I don’t care how he survives as long as he survives!” Scott told him and Derek nodded.

Derek’s eyes glowed red as he picked up Stiles’ limp arm. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs before he sunk his teeth into the teenager’s wrist. Stiles did not respond to the bite and Derek removed his teeth from the boy’s wrist and let it go. Scott eyed his friend intently, waiting for something to happen.

“Why isn’t anything happening?” Scott asked worriedly.

“It doesn’t take right away. Remember, it wasn’t until the day after Peter bit you that you started experiences the symptoms of the bite. Anyone have something we can stop the bleeding with?” Derek asked and Lydia took off her jacket and handed it to him.

As Derek and Argent tried to patch Stiles up, Scott stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He had just given Stiles a no-win scenario: either Stiles died, or he became a Werewolf. Idly, Scott wondered if his best friend would ever forgive him for this. As long as Stiles was around to forgive him, Scott could live with that.

McCall house  
The next day

Stiles opened his eyes as the sun shined through the window. Stiles sat up in bad, realizing he wasn’t in his own bed, but in Scott’s at his best friend’s house. Memories of last night flashed through his head and pushed the covers off his body and jumped out of bed. He rushed out the door, his worry overpowering his investigative mind so that he didn’t notice his unusual agility. Stiles heard a few people talking in the living room and he walked down the steps, not even thinking about the fact that he heard it from the top of the stairs. He walked into the living room to see Scott, Melissa, Derek, Allison, and Lydia sitting down. Realizing that Stiles had walked into the room, everyone stood up from where they sitting and looked over at him. 

“Hey man, how are you feeling?” Scott asked him as he walked over to him, looking as though he were afraid Stiles would disappear.

“I feel fine, what happened?” Stiles demanded and just about everyone but Derek cringed.

“What’s the last thing you remember Stiles?” Melissa asked gently in a motherly voice.

“Lydia and I crashed into the middle of the fight with Jackson. Lydia tried to get through to him, but it didn’t work,” Stiles remember before looking over at the strawberry blonde, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine Stiles.” Lydia shot him a weak smile though she was touched by his concern.

“Lydia didn’t get hurt Stiles, you did.” Allison told him.

“But I feel fine.” Stiles argued confused.

“You were losing a lot of blood; you weren’t going to make it to the hospital. Something had to be done or you would’ve died.” Scott said sounding as though he were trying to explain something, as though he was apologizing to Stiles.

“So I bit you. Congratulations Stiles, you’re a Werewolf, just like me and Scott.” Derek told the stunned sheriff’s son.


	2. The first moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with his first full moon with help from Lydia and Derek.

Stilinski residence, one month later  
11:03 A.M.

Stiles lies down on his bed, tapping his foot against the wall. His hyperactivity had spiked ever since he had turned and his medication no longer worked. His dad, Scott, and Melissa were all at work, Allison was in France with her dad, and Lydia was spending the day with her mom. Stiles was super agitated tonight because tonight was his first full moon, his cover story for his dad was that he was spending the night at Scott’s, not so strange considering that they had been doing it since before puberty. Stiles was knocked out of his musings at a knock on his open door and looks up to see Derek standing in the doorway of his room.

“What is Mr. Big Bad Alpha doing paying a visit to little old me I wonder?” Stiles asked sarcastically as he sat up and Derek rolls his eyes as he walked inside.

“You know why,” Derek snaps as he takes a seat in Stiles’ desk chair as Stiles throws his legs over the side of the bed, “tonight’s the first moon, you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Scott and Lydia are gonna be there with me and you forget I helped Scott with his first full moon. I can handle this.” Stiles assured him confidently and Derek scoffs.

“It’s one thing to coach Scott through his first full moon; it’s another to go through it yourself. Whatever you think it’s going to be like, it’s much worse.” Derek warns and Stiles almost growls.

“And what do you care?” Stiles sneers.

“Because while you may be in Scott’s pack, it was my bite that changed you. You and I, we’re brothers now Stiles.” Derek told him and ordinarily Stiles would be touched, but right now Stiles’ temper was in overdrive due to the moon.

“I’ve already got a brother.” Stiles says dismissively and Derek, understanding he wouldn’t be getting through to Stiles, nodded and left.

Deaton’s clinic  
11:23 A.M.

“So how is Stiles coming with his first full moon?” Deaton asked Scott as the Werewolf closed a cage on a small poodle.

“He’s nervous, agitated, and a little temper-mental. So he’s a little better than me my first time.” Scott gave a grim chuckle.

“In my experience, the first moon is always the hardest.” Deaton said wisely and Scott rolled his eyes.

“You can say that again.” Scott muttered darkly.

McCall house  
4:23 P.M.

Stiles sat on the sofa, tapping his foot on the floor. Stiles could literally feel the moon getting closer, making it harder for him to control the shift; he could feel his nails turning into claws even now. Stiles let out a shaky breath, trying to focus on retaining his human form. He heard the door knob turning and whipped his head around to see the door open to reveal Lydia standing on the other side. Lydia was unnerved by the unusual stern, slightly lustful look Stiles was giving her.

“Scott got held up, so it’s just going to be us tonight.” Lydia told him remorsefully. 

“What exactly is more important than stopping me from going all homicidal wolf?” Stiles asked slightly irritated.

Deaton’s Clinic  
4:25 P.M.

“What the hell happened?” Scott asked as he loaded the dog onto the table. 

“There was a drunk driver who drove into an Animal shelter nearby. Needless to say, we’ll be here late tonight.” Deaton said blankly. 

McCall house, basement  
5:17 P.M.

Lydia locked the chains around Stiles’ wrists uncertainly, having never done something like this before. Stiles nodded at her with an encouraging smile, telling her she was doing fine. Lydia locked the chains and then stepped back hesitantly. She wanted to stay but, at the same time, she knew firsthand how dangerous Werewolves were while in control of themselves, she wasn’t sure what Stiles would do as an out of control Werewolf.

“You should go; I’ll hurt you if you stay.” Stiles warned her, his warm brown eyes showing his concern.

“I’m not going.” Lydia said her decision made.

“Lydia, this isn’t the time for stubbornness, I could hurt you!” Stiles snapped already feeling the change.

“You won’t hurt me.” Lydia said surprised by the certainty she felt at the words.

“Lydia please.” Stiles all but begged her.

“You won’t hurt me and I’m not going.” Lydia said her decision final.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but a scream erupted from his lips instead. He felt his fingernails change to claws and his hair began to cover his face as his scream turned into a roar. Stiles was lost to the beast inside and snarled at Lydia, who took a frightened step back. Stiles started to try and break free from the chains, but they held him back, to Lydia’s relief. However, that relief was short lived as she noticed that the chains, which had been tied to a water pipe, started to give way.

Outside the house, Derek listened to the sound of Stiles’ snarling. He would step in if he believed Lydia was in danger, but for now he would wait. In the meantime, he was curious about Stiles’ abilities as a Werewolf.

Inside, Lydia turned and ran for the door just as Stiles yanked his chains through the pipe. Water sprayed around the room as Stiles, on all fours, lungs for Lydia just as she slams the door shut. Stiles slams into the door, trying to break it down with his body and it didn’t seem like he very far from succeeding. The door shatters into tiny pieces as Stiles lungs through it, preparing to devour Lydia, but slams into Derek instead. 

Derek throws Stiles back into the room as Lydia watches, feeling a mixture of awe and horror. Stiles leapt back up and lunged for Derek, but he was no match for the Alpha. Derek grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Stiles snarled but Derek wasn’t fazed.

“Control yourself Stiles,” Derek said in a sagely voice, “find your anchor and find what allows you to keep your humanity.”

Something seemed to reach Stiles and the young Werewolf couldn’t help but remember a time when everything was so much brighter. 

“Okay class, time to get started!” Stiles’ kindergarten teacher, a perky young woman in her early thirties with blond hair and blue eyes said brightly.

Stiles was trying to figure out the assignment, but he just couldn’t focus. Stiles tapped his foot against the floor, his hyperactivity helping him calm down a little. The boy next to him, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, looked over at him.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked concerned.

“Yeah, just can’t focus. Thanks…” Stiles trailed off as he realized he didn’t know the other boy’s name.

“I’m Scott.” Scott held out his hand for the other boy to shake.

“You can call me Stiles.” Stiles shook the Scott’s hand, beginning a lifelong friendship.

Stiles breathed, finally in control of himself. He opened his yellow eyes and stared at Derek’s red, letting Derek know he was good. Derek observed him for a moment before releasing the Beta. Stiles glanced over Derek’s shoulder to look at Lydia, relieved to see that she was unharmed. Lydia smiled at him reassuringly as Derek stepped over to Stiles.

“You may not want my help Stiles, but you need it. You and I are brothers now Stiles and brothers look out for each other.” Derek said wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated. I do not accept any hate or attacks.


End file.
